Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel
Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel appeared in season 2 of 1994 TV series called Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel is a hand/lightning rod-theme monster created by Lord Zedd and is the primary antagonist of the two-part episode "White Light". With the Power Chamber weakening from Zordon and Alpha gone, Lord Zedd descided to create a super powerful monster from a stone fist statue, a hand/lighting rod monster called Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel. She had two effeminate looking male assistants named AC and DC. Nimrod was extremely powerful and the added strength of AC and DC made all three of them even more deadly. They were able to topple the Thunder Megazord, leaving the Rangers temporarily defeated. While normally the Thunder Megazord would have gotten up and finished them off with the Thunder Saber, like against Robogoat and Stag Beetle, they had run out of energy due to the Command Center shutting down (as seen later in The Wedding). The Thunderzords were unable to continue battle, the Command Center being shut down caused a deficiency of power. After Tommy gained the powers of the White Ranger, he was able to take on the monsters. Nimrod and her cohorts AC and DC were the first to face the new White Tigerzord and the first to be defeated by the Mega Tigerzord. Nimrod is a cold and sinister monster, she takes great pride in destroying the Rangers. Powers and Abilities Nimrod, even compared to previous monsters, is very powerful and is a force to be reckoned with (though later monsters like Goldgoyle and Tankenstein are far superior to her in terms of firepower and strength), taken the power of the White Tigerzord as well as the Mega White Tigerzord to battle her. Nimrod * '''Strength: '''Nimrod possesses a great deal of strength that is stonger then other monsters. * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''Nimrod can leap an incredible distance. * '''AC & DC Summoning: '''Nimrod can summon two monsters, similar to her, to aid her in battle. * '''Energy Blast: '''Nimrod can unleash an energy blast. * '''Energy Balls: '''Nimrod can fire light orange colored energy balls from her hands. * '''Lighting Balls: '''Nimrod can also fire light pink colored lightning balls from her hands. * '''Lighting Breath: '''Nimrod can fire light green colored lightning beams from her mouth, it also has orange lighting as splash effect. * '''Energy Laser Ambush: '''Nimrod can fire a spread of light orange and light pink colored energy lasers from the rings on her shourders. Arsenal * '''Lightning Staff: '''Nimrod carries a lightning staff for combat. ** '''Lightning Beams: '''Nimrod can fire light green colored lightning beams from her staff. AC * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''AC can leap an incredible dictance. Arsenal * '''Lightning Sword: '''AC possesses a sword for combat. ** '''Lightning Beam: '''AC can fire light orange colored lightning beams from his sword. DC * '''Extraordinary Leaper: '''DC can leap at an incfredible dictance. * '''Energy Balls: '''DC can fire light pink colored energy balls from his hand. Arsenal * '''Lightning Thin Sword: '''DC possesses a thin sword for combat. ** '''Energy Balls: '''DC can fire light pink colored energy balls from his thin sword. See Also * Three Ladies Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Animate Objects Category:Golems Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Brianne Siddall Category:Characters Debuting in 1994 Category:Power Rangers Universe Category:Aliens